The One that Got Away
by Ginnydabomb1996
Summary: This story is based on what happened BEFORE 'Without a Trace' - The girls are getting bad publicity because they haven't been travelling as much as the boys, so they leave the boys for Australia, not before Brittany voices a worry.
1. Hidden Emotions

**Alright, this one's out to those who wanted to get the first story of 'Without a Trace', and if you haven't read that one, reading this one first would be better.**

**Throughout, I guess, there are _tiny_ hints of different pairings (for instance - this chapter has a mention of Alvin x Simon and Alvin x Jeanette) but the main is Alvin x Brittany (prob. won't be any of the girls paired together at all - if so, that's a mistake)  
**

**Enjoy -  
**

* * *

'So...' Alvin sighed, looking out the window of their mini-van and frowning in disappointment at the lack of excitement. They were on their way back from a small concert, a long way away from their home, and now, passing field after field, Alvin was plain bored.

How was it, he being the most that he had no clue how to entertain himself like his brothers and the Chipettes? This may have been because he'd told Dave he'd be fine (well, yelled it at him - but that's not the point) and never took anything of his, including his guitar, which he actually _needed_ at the concert, but you know, besides that, he was puzzled.

'So...' He said slowly again. Brittany gave him a short warning look, but didn't elaborate. He smirked at her being annoyed and repeated it again.

Her short gaze turned into a glare quickly, as he'd said it facing her this time.

'What?' He asked. 'There's nothing _else_ to say.'

Brittany let out an irritated breath and looked forward and out the window.

Alvin kept smirking, looking down and shaking his head in amusement; the girls had been living with the chipmunks for almost two months, Alvin fought with Brittany a lot, but that seemed to be dimming down, somewhat.

Simon and Jeanette, the bespectacled counterparts of the two groups were trying to figure out a Sodoku marked 'genius', Alvin saw Simon give him an irritated look at the third 'so'.

The youngest of the two groups, Eleanor and Theodore, were sitting listening to (probably) Theodore's I-pod while bopping in time to what was most likely their own music. Alvin knew Brittany was stealing glances at the Sodoku game, as she'd never really grasped how to play it.

'Are we _there_ yet?' Alvin asked suddenly.

'Alvin!' Brittany and Simon shouted at the same time and in the same tone as each other. It was _amazing_ how two completely different people could be so annoyed at the same person.

'Have a little fun, you two!' Alvin replied, laughing. Brittany glared at him while Simon rolled his eyes and turned back to the puzzle.

'Stop it, Alvin,' She said darkly, 'if _you_ are the reason why we crash the car, well... then it's... your fault.' She decided.

Alvin chuckled. 'If I'm the reason why we crash this car then it_ will_ be my fault, well done, Brit,' He mocked, looking around her disappointed frown and out the window.

She sighed and lifted the button to roll the window up. Alvin finally frowned and reached over to put it back down. Brittany grabbed his arm and thrusted it away from her and the switch, putting it back up. Alvin reached over again.

'Brit!' He complained, reaching out his fingers longingly. 'I need air!'

'You have air.' She assured, focusing on her I-pod, placing the earpieces in. 'Now stop complaining.'

'Are we _there_ yet, then?' He asked again. She didn't answer.

He scowled and reached one last time for the switch, though she'd decided to lean forward at that moment and they found their lips brushing ever-so-slightly.

Brittany gasped and pulled back as soon as possible while it took Alvin a moment before he pressed the button down and the rush of air met his face, hopefully subsiding the blush he knew had occurred.

'Um...' Brittany began uncomfortably.

'So... are we?' Alvin continued casually.

From the next row of seats, Jeanette sighed and looked up at Alvin. 'Soon, Alvin.' She told him. He smiled at the difference between herself and Simon; she was much more down-to-Earth than Simon. She gave him a simple answer while Simon would have said "If you're referring to the question you asked moments ago, I'd say we're about," and then he'd do something weird like sniff the air or gaze at the sun for a while, then produce some random number from that with lots of decimal points and probably calculations Alvin did not – or would not ever – know about.

And as _rightly_ and _accurately_ predicted by Jeanette, they arrived home soon afterwards, though on the way out, it happened again; somehow (Brittany being careless) Alvin found his lips pressed against Brittany's.

On their way into the house, Brittany turned sharply to him.

'If that happens again, Alvin Seville, I will have to assume you're doing it on purpose,' She promised, arching an eyebrow probably to see his reaction to the threat.

But it happened again.

Five more times.

In the next two days.

By which time, Alvin thought Brittany was, just maybe, accepting it.

Maybe.

'So... have you come to confess?' She asked Alvin as he entered the bedroom, her books spread out in front of her and her eyes wandering over the page.

'Confess what?' Alvin demanded defiantly.

'Your feelings...' She sighed in annoyance.

Look, I _said_ maybe.

'... for Jeanette...' She finished.

Alvin was about to say something like "how'd you guess?" when it registered what exactly she'd said. The Jeanette part.

'_What_?' He asked incredulously. 'I don't have feelings for Jeanette!' He promised.

Brittany gave an exasperated sigh and looked up. 'It's _okay_, Alvin,' She tried to assure, though seemed a bit angry. 'You have my _complete_ and _utter_ _**blessing**_!' She threw a book on the floor in slight frustration, her breathing increasing very slightly.

'Brit, I _don't_, seriously,' He tried. She scowled at him.

'How come whenever _she's_ around you always happen to "brush" my lips with yours?' She pointed out. 'Or why you're so _confident_ with her around and you hardly put a good sentence together when _we're_ alone, huh? Or – or why you always try to look good in front of her?'

'I try to look good in front of everyone, Brit –'

'Stop it, Alvin!' She snapped. 'She's a _great _girl! I just wish you'd _told_ me!'

Alvin shook his head in disbelief as she put her head in her hands sadly. 'Brit, I do _all_ those things around my brothers, too, you know,' He pointed out.

She looked up at him with shock and a bit of disgust in her crystal eyes.

Alvin got it, eventually. 'Oh! No, no, I don't mean it like _that_, I meant that it's more... I'm _nervous_ around you.' He admitted, shrugging. 'Can you think of why?'

She shook her head and dropped her gaze to the floor. 'It won't be what _I'm_ hoping, I know it...' She replied.

Alvin smiled softly and walked right up to her. 'Tell me what you want to hear.' He asked her slowly. She looked up with a strange concentration that only truly belonged on Simon's face.

'I want you to tell me the truth.' She clarified, keeping his gaze, this time.

Alvin shuffled uncomfortably. 'Well,' He began, 'I... I um... it's...' He sighed, leaned in and kissed her bottom lip slowly, savouring the moment as he pulled back. 'D-does that tell you anything?' He stammered out.

Her eyes were wide as she nodded. 'I think that explains it all...' She confirmed. Alvin smiled in satisfaction. She kept the dazed look on her features as he stood to leave again. 'But... Alvin, you have to be specific with me... what did that prove..?'

Alvin frowned. He'd been trying to avoid this. 'Okay, I guess I kinda like you a lot.' He got out quickly. Brittany nodded and Alvin saw a wicked smile creep over her lips.

She chuckled a bit. 'I got you to say it,' She smirked.

* * *

**haha, there goes Alvin's pride ;)**

**Anywho, how'd do think it was? Good? Bad? Review if you have time.  
**


	2. There She Goes

**Eek, sorry it took so long to update, but a lot goes on in this chapter and it's longer than any of my others.**

**I hope you like it :)**

**Enjoy ~  
**

* * *

The moonlit strolls, the daytime adventures and the alone-time was all Alvin could ever want with Brittany. They'd finally found a structure to base a relationship on and it was working wondrously.

Even Alvin's pride got away from him at times; he'd always have to catch himself before saying something cheesy to Brittany, even now, just two weeks on, he was starting to form the words 'I L-O-V-E Y-O-U' in the back of his mind, pressing forward every hour.

Sitting on a park bench at night time, Brittany looked somewhat troubled, fidgeting with her clothes and hair, keeping a frown on her face all the while.

'What's wrong with you?' Alvin asked, noticing this.

'Oh...' She sighed. 'I really didn't want to tell you this but... um... well,' She took a breath and turned to Alvin. 'If I was gone for a month, what would you say?'

'You're going somewhere for a whole_ month_?' Alvin figured, shocked. 'I _can_ come with you, right?'

Brittany sighed again. 'I... well, no, but it's not really our _choice_, I mean, me and my sisters are being _pressured_ into it by the paparazzi, so we _have_ to go to Australia and we can _not_ find a way out of it and we'll be leaving in two days, and I've _asked_ if you could come with us, but they said 'no' and then I asked if I could stay behind and they said 'no' and then I just decided not to tell you, but now it's so close to actually _happening_ I'm _freaking_ out...' She took a deep breath and focused fully on Alvin for his reaction, looking nervous as though he'd hit her.

Alvin cracked a smile to release the tension. 'Sorry, but, _what_?' He mused.

Brittany huffed. 'We're leaving for Australia in two days because the public seems to think it's 'problem' that we haven't travelled as much as you boys.' She told him clearly. 'But I _swear _I asked if you could come and they just –'

'Brit, you're creeping me out with the 'twenty confessions in one second' thing.' He told her with amusement. She sent him a very weak glare. 'It's fine, we just need to make it last, that's all.' He assured her. She sighed a bit.

'You're probably _glad_ to get rid of me,' She dramatically muttered, 'can't wait for all those other girls to know you'll be _single_ for a month,'

Alvin rolled his eyes at her overreaction. 'Look, Brit, I lo –' He caught himself before saying it. Those three words would haunt him forever and he wasn't _entirely_ sure he could save his heart a bad relationship by saying it to Brittany. 'I care for you a _lot_, okay?' He continued, ignoring the urge to just say it. 'And there is no _way_ I would even _consider_ dating someone else when I've got you.' He assured convincingly.

Brittany nodded slowly. 'Alright,' She said softly, 'we'll 'make it last' for one single day...' She noticed. 'And were you about to say –'

'I'd better get to sleep, Brit,' Alvin interrupted quickly. 'Night.' He smiled and kissed her tenderly before venturing inside and avoiding mention of what he _was_ about to say.

The day Brittany had to leave came faster than Alvin had hoped, as they'd spent their time so much on 'making it last' that yesterday seemed like an hour ago and when Alvin woke up that morning he'd forgotten all about it.

Instead, he'd been thinking on the urge to say it to her. He decided he wanted to. He decided he would. Today. Of coarse.

The gut feeling of how this day was different seemed to register to him as simply nerves and he ignored it, focusing on saying it.

'Why is it so hard to say?' He asked himself in the kitchen, washing up like he was supposed to have done last night. 'I love you,' He told the plate he was rinsing. 'It's _not_ that complicated,' He picked up a pot where he could see his reflection. 'I. Love. You. I love you.'

Someone coughed behind Alvin, who dropped the pot in the water and sent a wave of water splashing onto him. He turned and saw an amused Simon.

'Ah, what do _you_ want?' He grumbled to Simon, grabbing a towel and drying off the sink's side.

'Well, at first I simply wanted breakfast,' He smirked, 'but now I want to know why you've developed sudden feelings towards the pot.'

Alvin blushed and dried the offending kitchen utensil, then wedged it into the drying rack. 'It was _not_ the pot,' He defended slowly, his eyes searching for some cover up.

Simon laughed. 'Must have been your reflection then,' He commented.

Alvin shot him a glare. 'Just never mention it,' He pleaded, 'it was neither.'

Simon smiled still in amusement, 'Oh? Was it me?' He mused sarcastically. Alvin's blush reddened.

'_No_, it wasn't _you_!' He told Simon fiercely.

'Sure, whatever,' Simon chuckled, walking towards the bathroom. 'I love you, too, Alvin!' He called back. Alvin glared after him.

He turned back to the dishes to finish them off. 'What would _Simon_ know about love?' He continued to himself. 'He doesn't seem to feel it towards anyone. He just sees it happening.' Alvin sighed and put the washer down. 'Brittany,' He began, steadying his voice, 'I... I love you... I... you... I love –' He groaned in frustration and shook his head in disappointment at himself. 'I've been _dying_ to say it and I can't even form the words to myself... even the pot gets my love...' He smiled at the thought and tried again. 'Okay, Brittany... Brit? Or is it better to just? Brittany. Brittany? Yes, Brittany. I l-love yo. You. I love you, Brit.' He decided, finding it easier to say her name at the end. 'Yeah. I'll go with that.' He nodded, smiling inwardly.

'You know, that was _really_ interesting to watch.'

Alvin groaned at the sound of Simon's voice again. 'You mean funny, don't you?' He corrected, grimacing.

Simon stood next to Alvin. 'No,' He promised. 'I meant that it was, honestly, very... sweet of you.' He decided.

Alvin turned to him, a little confused. 'I didn't say it to _you_.' He pointed out. Simon nodded.

'I know, but I'm sure Brittany would appreciate it to know how much you care about her.' He assured. 'I think I've underestimated how shy you can actually be,' He smiled kindly, 'that you can have feelings like that and you'll plan on voicing them...' He looked down and stepped away a bit. 'You're right, though,' He added. 'I know nothing about love. Really. I've read it, watched it and hoped to have felt it... but it doesn't seem to happen that easy. It's no equation I can figure out.'

'Simon, I didn't mean to –' Alvin started, though Simon halted him.

'Don't worry about it,' He assured, getting cereal and milk, 'it's only lies I hate hearing. But that was the utter truth.' He sat down, Alvin joining him seconds after. 'So you'll tell her before she goes today?' He reminded him.

Alvin jolted as though he was never fully awake. 'Today? Oh, it is _too_!' Alvin exclaimed, standing. 'Oh, Simon, I _can't_ say it now –'

'If you can't say it now, you'll never be able to.' Simon told Alvin stoutly, pouring milk in his cereal. Alvin huffed.

'Whatever...' He pouted.

Simon chuckled. 'I mean, you've never said it to _anyone_ in your _whole life_, so Brittany will be a _huge_ step –'

'NOT helping.' Alvin complained, sitting back down again. 'I don't understand why I even have the _nerve_ to _think_ about saying it to her... she's... how could I think I could do it?' He suddenly asked Simon.

'No clue,' Simon smiled and shook his head, 'but you should start by saying it to real people,' He gathered his cereal together, 'and leave the pot out of it.' He whispered and left.

'Fine! I will!' Alvin called. 'I love you, Simon!' He smirked. Simon paused and turned back to Alvin.

'That just sounds creepy.' He told Alvin blandly, then continued out of sight.

Just one hour later, Brittany was up and already panicking, as she hadn't packed anything since she was told.

And within half an hour of her presence, Alvin had only managed a 'hi'. Nowhere near saying it.

As Brittany ventured into the lounge room, hurriedly packing, Alvin decided to have a conversation, at least, with her. He followed behind her, watching what she was doing, noticing she didn't look too happy.

'Brit, isn't this just the worst time for –' He began, though she interrupted him.

'Just don't, Alvin,' Brittany stormed, shutting her pink travel bag fiercely. 'I don't want to hear it.'

'But why do you have to go?' He whined in a childish voice. Brittany rolled her eyes in annoyance.

'We went through this, me and my sisters have to travel. We'll be back from Australia soon, not that it'll matter to you…' She added softly, though Alvin had heard it.

'What do you mean?' He asked. 'Of course it'll matter! We've been going out for two weeks!' He tried to keep her gaze, but Brittany looked away.

'I know that, when I'm gone, you'll have found a _beautiful_ girl and will be going out with _her_ after a couple of _days_!' She explained. 'I can't live with a heartache!'

'You're not being serious?' He asked with a slight smirk. Brittany looked ready to kill him.

'I'm _dead_ serious, Alvin,' She promised. 'I do _not_ want a broken heart.'

'Brit…' He began, searching for anything to make her see he was telling the truth. 'I wouldn't, you know that -'

'Well, have a good two months,' She interrupted, standing straight and confident, 'I'm sure you'll do well without me. In fact, you probably won't give me a second thought.' She scoffed and walked out of the door, into the van for the airport.

Alvin watched her go, watched Simon and Jeanette sharing a goodbye, if only that were he and Brittany; sharing trust, hope, even getting along would suffice. He looked back at the van when she slammed her door shut.

Soon, her sisters joined her.

So close to getting away, Alvin felt the urge to scream rise in every nerve. He ran outside and to the van just as it pulled away, tears in his eyes for what could have been the first time.

'BRITTANY!' He called determinedly. 'I WOULD WAIT FOREVER!' She didn't respond to any of it. Alvin took a deep breath and hollered out, 'I LOVE YOU!' As loud as he could.

Brittany's head appeared in the back window, her own face saddened, though he caught her thoughtful, guilty look just before she passed around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

**Here's where I start to hate Brittany for doing this.**

**But, don't worry.**

**It gets worse.**

**Please review!  
**


	3. Say Hello to Susan Haey

**Alrighty, here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

'Alvin, we've got a concert in two days,' Simon reminded his older brother again later that afternoon. 'Will you _please_ come and sing?'

Alvin, who had shut himself in the bedroom and made no admittance to anyone, merely ignored Simon, who wrapped quickly on the door a moment later.

'Really, Alvin, what's _wrong_ with you?' Simon asked, hints of irritation in his voice as he stubbornly waited for a response. When he continued to get none, he let himself in the room. Alvin groaned and pulled his bed covers over his head, not letting Simon read his emotions.

'Go a-away, Simon,' He demanded, voice shaking very slightly.

No movement whatsoever occurred.

Alvin wondered if he'd just been imagining his brother asking if he was okay, as it did seem slightly off, but stayed still anyways.

'No.' Simon finally answered blandly. 'What's going on with you?'

Alvin sighed and buried deeper under the covers. He didn't want to give away his temporary weakness by speaking, as he'd almost blew it when saying 'go away'. He didn't want Simon to know he was... he was crying…

'Alvin?' Simon called again. Alvin closed his eyes hard, wishing his brother would leave, hoping he wouldn't notice the slight wetness on the pillow. 'C'mon, Alvin, we need you,' Simon continued.

'At least s-someone does…' Alvin murmured.

'What?'

'Nothing…'

'Come on, Alvin,' Simon kept calling, finally climbing to Alvin and reaching to pull back the covers.

Alvin made a protesting sound and threw them off himself just to have the defiance of letting Simon discover it, not Simon to rub it in.

'What song are we singing?' Alvin demanded, fur stained with tears as he looked at Simon determinedly. Simon didn't answer at first, he seemed at a loss of what to make of his brother, sitting here, crying. 'Well?' Alvin reminded him.

'L-lost Without You,' Simon told Alvin in almost a whisper. 'Y-you're crying…' He noticed.

'Oh, good,' Alvin scoffed, 'those glasses _do_ work. Fine. I'll sing,' He added, getting off the bed and venturing towards the studio/music room.

Simon lagged behind, still shocked at what he was witnessing.

Alvin washed his face quickly, dried and made his way to the studio, where he got another round of 'are you crying?' from Dave and Theodore before all settled down and respected the fact he'd rather not talk about it.

'I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes…' He sang, hating how accurate this song was to his condition. 'I say,

A little righteous, and too proud…' He heard Theodore start first with the backup, singing small 'ooh's in time while Dave nodded at the recording. 'I just wanna find a way to compromise,' He continued. ''cause I believe we can work this out… mhmm… '

'I thought I had _all_ the answers, never giving in,' He heard Simon harmonize with his singing. 'But baby, since you've gone, I admit that I was wrong,

And all I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie,

How'm I gonna be strong without you? I need you by me side, oh,

'If we ever say we'd never be together and in the end you'd wave goodbye,

'Don't know what I'd do… oh… I'm lost without you,'

The song, as predicted, was aired at a concert not far from the Seville's house just over a week after the Chipettes left.

'I keep trying to find my way, but all I know is –

I'm lost without you!

I keep trying to face the day, I'm lost without you…'

The Chipettes were in Australia, watching the concert on T.V with their new friend, Nathan. Brittany sighed when Alvin continued, hoping all of this was for her, but doubting it.

'How'm I ever gonna get rid of these blues?' Alvin continued, 'Baby, I'm so lonely all the time,

Everywhere I go I get so confused, you're the only thing that's on my mind,

On my bed, so cold at night,

I miss you more each day,

Only you can make it right, no I'm not too proud to say,'

Alvin sang the chorus again, Brittany looked at Jeanette and they shared silent conversation about the meaning behind this song. And when Alvin sang the bridge, Brittany got chills down her spine;

'If I could only hold you now,' He sung, 'make the pain just go away,

Can't stop the tears from running down my face… oh!' At that last bit, Brittany saw a single tear drop from Alvin's cheek to the floor as if in slow-motion and she felt her own eyes become glassy.

'Who d'you reckon he's singing for?' Nathan asked, clueless to Alvin and Brittany's past relationship.

'_I_ think –' Jeanette started, but Brittany gave her a sharp shush. 'Well, why all the secrets?' Jeanette demanded. 'He misses you, Brit, that tear fell for you and you know it!'

'Ridiculous.' Brittany promised. Jeanette explained the situation to Nathan, though Brittany's attention was back on the screen.

'I'm lost without your love…' Alvin finished, though as the music died, Brittany picked up a tiny dedication when Alvin muttered "Suzanne" and she fumed.

'-But you're not still… interested in him, are you Brit?' Nathan asked.

'No.'

* * *

Back at the concert it was Simon's turn for a solo, but before he did so, he told the audience why they were singing songs by girl artists.

'Our inspiration is mostly from the girls you know as the Chipettes –' This got a good long round of applause, '- and I'm singing a song that sends a message.'

The music started for "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne.

Simon knew that, wherever Jeanette was, she was excited by this song. Simon had promised her he'd sing it whenever he thought of her, and he wasn't one to break his promises.

* * *

Jeanette made a squeal in the back of her throat. 'This is the song!' She deduced, smiling brightly. 'The song he promised to sing when he thought of me!'

Brittany bit her lip. Why didn't she give Alvin a chance to show he still loved her? Why didn't she figure out, like Jeanette and Simon, how to communicate with him?

* * *

Alvin walked out the backstage door and passed the D.J. He stopped there.

'Thanks,' He said.

She looked at him. 'For what?'

Alvin smiled. 'For playing the right track. I know you hate that song, Susanne.'

'No problem.' Susanne replied casually. Alvin nodded and kept walking out into the cool night air.

'Alvin?'

Alvin's thoughts were cut off short by a beautiful-looking girl chipmunk that he thought he recognized.

'Remember me?' She asked, twirling once. 'Your number one fan?'

The foul memories came back to him; this was the girl who always creeped Alvin out by saying that they were "destined" for each other. He half smiled and spoke her name without enthusiasm;

'Susan…' He cringed as she pranced up to him and hugged him.

'I just _knew_ I'd see you tonight,' She told him, 'It's _destiny_…' She looked off into the skies.

'No, it's television.' I corrected. 'This concert's been advertised for –'

'Yeah, okay,' She interrupted, 'I came here to see how you were,' she was still very close to him, 'so how are you..?' She asked, walking her fingers up his chest; Alvin pushed them off.

'I would feel _so _much better if you stopped touching me there,' Alvin deadpanned with disgust. She only came closer.

'So how am I supposed to say hello?' She asked, leaning in to kiss Alvin.

He pushed her off him as soon as his reflexes allowed.

'Well,' he offered, 'you could walk away now, that way I know you care as much to come here for nothing?'

'But I _didn't_ come here for nothing!' She insisted, obviously irritated that Alvin had pushed her away. She suddenly stood still. 'How's Simon?' She asked. 'Is he still as blind as he was before?'

'He can see, now,' I told her, suspicious at why exactly she wanted to know this. 'but he needs gl –'

'Is he single?' She interrupted.

'Well, he's –'

'Great!' Susan cut across, turning. 'See you later, Alvie!'

My mouth dropped open – I never thought I'd have to hear that name again.

'IT'S ALVIN!' I hollered after her.

* * *

**Please, I would love to hear what uz think of Susan so far?**

**Reviews would be great, but don't worry too much :)  
**


	4. Trying to Get to You

**Okay, Sorry for the wait, but here you have it;even if it's a little shorter than I'd hoped.**

**And it's also good to know that the girl inspiring Susan Haey is now able to read this :D Luv ya, cuz!  
**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

On the way back from the concert, Alvin filled Simon in on what had taken place just moments ago with Susan Haey. Mostly, Simon was worried about the fact that Susan didn't let Alvin finish what he was saying before interrupting him.

'It's obscene how rude she is,' Simon insisted after Alvin told him that he wasn't focusing on the bigger picture. 'I don't remember her very much, though,' he added, 'just that she was always hanging around you.'

Alvin nodded. 'She was always so…' he tried for the right words. 'I-I'll go with "clingy".'

Simon smiled knowingly.

'What _I'm _really worried about is that she basically_ kissed_ me where cameras might be,' Alvin pointed out in exclamation.

'Nothing could get out to Australia, though, could it?' Theodore asked. Alvin turned to his youngest brother.

'Not directly, but Jeanette's got this thing on her e-mail –'

'It searches for anything to do with "Chipmunk".' Simon interrupted his older brother. 'But she say a lot of the stuff she gets is junk, so she hardly checks it.'

'Yeah,' Alvin said, slumping down on his seat with his arms folded, 'but she _can_ check at any given time.' He looked up at Simon. 'Especially since she'd be missing you like you were the sun,' he added slyly. Simon frowned a silent warning at Alvin, who chuckled.

'Maybe you should call.' Theodore put in again. 'fix things up with this Susan before they get the news.'

'Call Susan?' Alvin asked. 'Or Jeanette?'

'Try… Brittany?' Theodore offered. 'That's who you're _really_ worried about, isn't it?'

Alvin sighed and nodded his truth. He missed Brittany _so_ bad, and wanted to assure her over and over that he wasn't going to just ditch her behind her back. Because, he honestly thought he couldn't.

The car pulled up at Dave's and they headed inside, Dave went straight to the music room to work on a new song for the album. Rain fell softly outside and Alvin and his younger brothers made their way to their room.

'Look, Alvin,' Simon stated before they'd entered the bedroom, 'I'm going to leave you alone in there, okay?' He asked. 'I want you to call Brittany, _please_ make her see that she did something wrong when she hurt you. I can't _stand_ seeing you like this.' He admitted, smiling a little and shrugging.

Alvin gave half an un-enthusiastic smile back and pushed the door open.

He took out his phone as he heard Simon telling Theodore to stay away for a little while.

Alvin sighed and typed in the number, but his fingers (or willpower) just wouldn't give to letting him punch the numbers. Instead, he deleted the number and typed it again in hopes of convincing himself to do it.

Why couldn't he? It was only Brittany. Plus, she wasn't here to yell at him with that fierce determination Alvin had come to hate. It would be easier to call, right? Maybe...

'Alvin's been in there for an hour.' Simon remarked blandly , trying to read, but failing with worry. 'A whole hour. He hasn't even spoken.'

'Okay, Si,' Theodore chided, getting annoyed at this happening every ten minutes while he was trying to enjoy a cooking show, 'I didn't even ask,'

'I know, but a _whole hour_.' Simon continued. 'What is he, dead or something?'

Theodore looked at his older brother incredulously. 'Dead? That's _really_ what you think?' He turned back to his show and said softly; 'he could be asleep.'

'Right!' Simon exclaimed unnecessarily, making Theodore jump. 'I'm gonna go check on him.' And Simon left the room. Theodore rolled his eyes and turned back to the show.

'What's he worrying about?' Theodore mumbled to himself. 'It's just Brittany.' He suddenly realized what he'd said and nodded. 'Oh…'

'Alvin, this is insane!' Simon called as he knocked on the door the third time. 'Let me in _my own room_!'

He sighed and leaned against the door, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and rolling his eyes, trying to convince himself that it was okay.

'Theo thinks you're dying!' He called as a last attempt. It was a lie, but he had to make sure.

'I do not!' Theodore yelled back. Simon flinched at being caught, then stormed to the front door, pulling out a key from a drawer.

'He's being _so_ immature,' Simon told himself and whoever else was listening. He trooped back to the bedroom and opened the lock, swinging the door open, he saw Alvin staring at his phone's screen, not moving to press 'talk'. Although, when the screen darkened, he lit it up again.

'Alvin,' Simon sat beside him, 'have you even _tried_ to talk to her?'

'No.' Alvin shook his head. 'I don't know if it's the fact that I'm tired, or the fact that I'm hell scared of what she'll say to me, or the fact that I'm a complete _wreck_ right now, but I just can't HIT the EFFING BUTTONS!'

'Okay, okay,' Simon pulled the phone out of Alvin's grip and typed in the number. 'Just press the big shiny 'talk' button, okay?'

Alvin glared at Simon, who smiled back before pressing it for him and thrusting the phone to Alvin's ear.

The look of shock on Alvin's face almost made the situation funny, but Simon left the room for Alvin's privacy before letting loose a chuckle of satisfaction.

'Brittany?' Alvin asked into the phone as it picked up.

'It's Jeanette, sorry, who's this?'

'Alvin,' Alvin sighed, a bit disappointed, but a little relieved. 'Is Brittany there?'

'N-no,' Jeanette said slowly, unsure, 'she's gone to the park with Ellie.'

Alvin nodded. 'Okay… um… tell her to call me, will you?' He pleaded. There was along and almost painful pause.

'Sure.' Jeanette finally answered. 'But, uhm… I want to know who this… 'Susan' girl is…'

'You…' Alvin stammered. 'H-how do you know about her?'

'Read the newspaper, I just got it through email.' Jeanette explained. 'Who _is_ she?

'She's _completely_ not important, okay? I promise,' Alvin insisted, 'there's nothing going on over here that either you or your sisters need to worry about. Especially Brittany. Don't mention it. To her.' Alvin hurried, 'Actually, don't even think about it, it's _so_ not important. Okay, gotta go, bye!' He hung up and breathed out a sigh to release tension.

Alvin walked out of the room, past Simon and gave him the phone. 'Done.' He smiled, before walking off to the bathroom.

'Caught cheating: Will he ever stop?' Alvin read, scanning the newspaper with distaste as it went on to explain how he, Alvin Seville, was cheating on Brittany with a dark-haired beauty named Susan. 'I hate that girl.' He announced through gritted teeth.

'I'd like to meet her,' Simon said casually, leaning back on the sofa. Alvin whacked him over the head with the newspaper. 'Ow?'

'Take it back,' Alvin warned, aiming the paper at Simon menacingly, as it was now rolled up and ready to strike, 'take it back _right now_ or you will live to regret it!'

Simon chuckled and leaned back again. 'Okay, I take it back.'

'Good.' Alvin sat back. ''Cause you never know when she might come after you.'

Simon laughed, but then the doorbell rang.

* * *

**This chapter was fun to write, as Im not really used to having Alvin and Simon talk normally together, so I might have ended up portraying Simon as a lot more comical than he usually is. But hey.**

**Reviews 'd be great, thnx!**

**(Also, look out on youtube, 'cause I'm gonna upload the long-lost episode soon: Sploosh)  
**


End file.
